Bored
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: Temperance is bored. Pairing: BB!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: first bones story ever! Thanks to Ilse for beta-ing this for me! and btw, I love comments!

Bored

Dr. Temperance Brennan was officially bored. She had looked at all the remains of her last case at least twice, she had written another chapter for her new novel and she had done a lot of research for the museum. There was absolutely nothing else she could do. She was actually praying to god – where she didn't even believe in – to give her something to do. And then it happend. Booth had come in with his son on his right hand and a bag in his other.

Parker smiled at Temperance and said: 'Hello Bones.'

Temperance looked from him, to his father and gave him an accusing glare.

Booth showed his charm-smile and said: 'He didn't get that frome me! '

She rolled her eyes and turned to Parker again and said Hi, then she turned to Booth who had given the bag to Parker and had told him he must sit on the couch while 'Bones and him ' we're going to have a little chat. He pushed her out of the office into the hall.

He looked at her and said:'Bones I need a favor.'

She looked at him suspiciously and said:'What do you need?'

'You need to watch Parker for me while I'm going to have a talk with a certain person.'

'Me? Parker? No way! You know how I am with kids!'

'You'll do great, I gave him some games he can play while I'm gone. You only have to keep an eye on him '

He showed her a smile and then ran off. 'See you later, Bones' he waved and walked away.

She stood there baffled till Parker came out of the room and picked up her hand and said: 'Bones, do you wanna play with me? '

'Don't call me bones!' said Brennan. The little boy just showed a smile – a certain smile his father had too - and then he walked in her office. Still with his hand in her hand. The only thing she could do was follow him. So she did and they ended up on the couch sitting, doing nothing. After like 2 minutes Parker asked if she had an TV.

' Nope, I don't. Why do you ask?'

'Cause my daddy gave me a dvd, and he said I could watch it with you, so I thought you must have a TV.'

'which dvd is it?' she asked full interest.

'It's called Chicken Little.'

'Never heard of it.' Parker began to chuckle.

'What?' Brennan asked.

'My daddy told me you would say that.'

She rolled her eyes. 'We can play a game if you want?'

'Ok' Brennan told him.

Suddenly Parker stood up and walked towards her computer. He put in a cd. Brennan looked at him and asked him what he was doing.

'I'm putting a game on your computer. ' It was a shooting game. First when Parker began to play Brennan stood behind him and watched him kill all the bad guys. After like 10 minutes of playing, it was her turn. Parker had explained to her how it worked and Brennan had tried it. After 1 min. she was down. She tried again and she did it very good. She played for like 7 minutes and then it was Parkers turn again. When it was her turn again, and she had killed the last bad guy, she stood up and gave Parker an high-five while Angela walked in, Angela looked at the both of them and was a little shocked.

'Oh Hi Ange' said Brennan with a big smile plasterd on her face. 'I just killed the last bad guy!' she said full excitement.

'Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?'

'Ok,' She turned around and said to Parker: 'I'll be right back.'

When they were out of her office, Angela turned to her and said: 'Don't tell me you had a kid all those years? '

'Angela.. ' she said slightly annoyed. 'It's Booth's son, Parker. ' 'Ok, but why is he with you?'

'Cause Booth asked if I could baby-sitt.' Angela face suddenly turned very happy. 'Do you know what this means? This means that he wants YOU to spend time with HIS son.'

'Yeah, so.. what are you trying to tell me, Ange?' Angela rolled her eyes. ' Honey, he wants you!' now it was Brennans turn to roll her eyes.

' Bye Angela' Brennan turned around and walked to her office again. Angela followed her and said: ' You know he wants you,, You know you want him too. '

'She wants who?' said a sudden voice. It was Booth. Brennan walked towards him and said: ' I want no one, You are here to get your son?'

' Ok, relax , Bones. Yep, where is he?' 'He's in my office. ' So they both walked towards her office to find an asleep Parker, lying on her couch. They both stood there, looking at Parker. Booth had put his arm on her shoulder. Angela was watching them and thought: _How can Brennan be SO clueless! They are SO perfect for each other. _Meanwhile Booth had woken up Parker. When they had all his things and Booth was thanking Brennan to watch his son, Parker walked up to Brennan and gave her a hug and said: ' You're a very cool Bones-lady!' Brennan smiled.

'Bye Parker, Bye Booth.

' She looked at them while walking to the exit and knew that these two guys would be the guys who would always call her Bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really meant a lot to me, and that's why I wrote a second chapter, I got inspired from y'all:) and a big thank you to Ilse, for beta-ing this chapter as well, You rock:) **

Special Agent Seeley Booth was officially bored. It was his day off and he had wanted to go out with his son, Parker. But his mother had taken him and her 'new boyfriend' on a holiday. He spoke to Parker everyday, but he found out about the holidays 2 days before, so he didn't have time to change it. So now he was sitting in his living room doing completely nothing. He was thinking about the day that Parker had fallen asleep in Bones her office. He had without thinking put his arm on her shoulder, it felt good, it felt.. right. But she couldn't feel that way, could she?

He wasn't even sure anymore. He didn't want to think about it, so he decided that he would go for a walk. He went to the park, he didn't know why, but it always seemed to cheer him up. All the couples and their kids, or people with their dogs, it didn't matter who they were, all of them were happy.

After a short time of walking and seeing everyone so happy, he decided to sit on a bench. When he sat, he saw a grown woman, sitting on a swing. When he looked closer, he saw that it was Bones!

'What the..?' he said with an amused smile on his face.

He walked over to her and took the swing next to her. She looked up, ready to say something about the swing being taken, till she saw that it was Booth.

'Hey, What are you doing here?'asked Booth. She looked at him, she was blushing, she didn't want anyone to see her here, that's why she had made sure that everyone was at the lab, working. She had only forgot about him!

'bones, back to earth.' 'oh, ehm.. what were you asking again?' she didn't know that her little thinking about how stupid she was had taken so much time.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm.. ehm.. doing an experiment!'

Was that all she could come up with? She was numero one antropologist and she could only come up with that?!

'What kind of an experiment?' Booth said with his charm-smile.

'Ehm.. I only tell you if you don't laugh at me..'

'ok, I promise!'

She looked at him and told him that she did it because she had heard Angela and Hogdges talking about swings, and how thrilling they were. She never had that experience. He hadn't laughed at her, he only stood up, and he had given her a push. She was shocked at first,but after awhile she began to enjoy it.

'Booth, Harder! C'mon!!' she told him in a childish-voice.

He began to complain about how he couldn't anymore.

'ok, stop then, I'll push you!'

So he did what she asked, and she began to push him.. after two short pushes she couldn't push anymore, he was just SO heavy. '

C'mon bones, can't you do better than that?'

'You're just TOO heavy!'

'Thank you very much!'he said, his voice dripping with sarcasme.

'You're welcome' she replied sheepishly.

Then she walked towards him, leaned in and whisperd in his ear:'Thank you,Booth.'

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, turned around and walked away. He still sat there, on the swing, shocked.

_Did she? Had she? Oh god, he should go to this park more often.._was the last thing he thought before getting of the swing, and walking in the same direction as his 'Bones' had gone.

**A/N: I don't know if I should write another chapter, maybe I will.. what do ya think?should I write another chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: not mine..**

**A/N: I really love everyone who commented! You guys are great:D You really make me so happy with your comments:) so.. now make me happy again!:P and Ilse, you're the best friend/beta in the whole wide world! Love you lots:) **

Angela was officially bored. And when she was bored, you better stay away from her. She would give little comments about everything, ( not that she didn't do that when she wasn't bored, but still..) even about how you were typing. You should do it this way, her way, and no other way! and because Brennan was her best friend, she would put up with the most of the nagging about EVERYTHING! But today, she really didn't felt like doing that, at first it had been fine.. till Angela had started talking about Booth.

'You know, You should be with Booth now, doing something romantic.. not with these old bones! They still be here when you're back.. Now GO!'

'Angela, stop it!'

'No, you go to Booth now,and you're gonna tell him that you love him, wear some make-up when you go, and put on the dress I bought for you for the christmas party! Now GO!'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Because I said NO!'

'Why not?'

'NO ANGE!'

'Why not?'

'Yeah, why not, Bones?' said Booth who had just walked in and had no idea what the conversation was about.

'Don't!' Brennan said while giving them both a death- glare. 'You know you want him.. You know you wanna be with him..'

' With who?'said Booth, already a little jealous about the guy they were talking, had that quick kiss that he had gotten in the park meant nothing?

When both, Angela and Brennan fell silent, Booth asked with a little more force, 'With who?' '

You see, he's already jealous! C'mon give him a chance, you know you want to.. he wants you too ya know..'

'Leave me alone, Angela! I don't.. I..'

'See, ya don't even have a good answer why the two of you shouldn't be together'

Booth still not having any answer on his question, got a little scared, but also angry! How could she do this to him? Why would she do this to him? Had he implied every sign from her wrong? or.. ugh! He just wanted to beat the guy up who she was supposed to be with according to Angela!

'Brennan, please, how can you be SO clueless.. he wants you..you want him.. you two have chemistry.. it is as simple as one + one!'

'Ange..'

'WHO IS IT?!' Booth now shouted with anger.

'Who is it dammit!'

They both were shocked, looked at him, and looked at each other again.

'Damn you two, who is it?! Tell me, now! TELL ME!'

'Booth, breathe' said Brennan, she touched his arm, but he pulled away and shouted one more time: 'WHO IS IT?! I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE IF I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE HERE,ALL DAY! I'M NOT LETTING THAT GUY STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!' without even realizing what he just said.. he grabbed her and kissed her.. putting al his passion and anger in the kiss..

He left her breathless.. The same as she had left him.. '

now, who is it?'

'it was you' brennan whispered.'All I want is you'

They looked at each other, for the longest time, just staring in each other's eyes, wanting to repeat the kiss again, but waiting for the other one to move.

Suddenly, they heard Angela, who had been in shock the first couple of seconds when she saw them kiss, taking pictures of them with her mobile. They looked both in annoyance to Angela, who looked at them and said: ' I knew I was right! You have no Idea how clueless you were,, I'm gonna have SO much fun with these pictures.'

When she looked at them, she saw something in their eyes, and she knew she had to get out of there..

'You take the left, then I'll take the right'. She heard Brennan say.

Then she turned around and ran away, as fast as she could, with Brennan and Booth right behind her. When she had hid behind a door, she saw Hodgins. She walked towards him and said: 'Take this, hide it, it's very important! You hear me, very very important!' then she turned around and saw that Booth and Brennan had spotted her.. she mouthed one more time 'very important'and gone she was, leaving a clueless Hodgins behind

* * *

A/N: after this there will be another chapter, I only don't know when I'll write it, or when I'll upload it,, so you just have to ehm.. be patient nods:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post this.. but life has been busy these days, I had lots of schoolthings going on and shit so.. but now it's here! and when it's here.. I would really appreciate it if you would comment:) So please?:) & again a huge thank you to Ilse, for beta-ing this for me. You're the best:)**

**Chapter 4**

Jack Hodgins was officially bored. On this new case of them, there hasn't been any bugs nor slime, which was weird, but still, there hasn't been any of them. So he asked if he could use Angela's computer to do some research on some old pirate-story. He LOVES pirates! He always had. But now, while he was sitting behind Angela's computer, he discoverd that there wasn't much to find that he didn't know already, and then he rememberd something. A few days ago, Angela had given him her cellphone, it should be very important. He wanted to take a look immediately, but his case has been his first priority, and he had totally forgotten about it. He opend the cellphone, went through her textmessages, not much there. then he opened the picture-section, and when he saw the pictures, he was shocked! But after a few minutes, he got an idea. He could have SO much fun with this, and SO much power! He putted the pictures on Angela's computer and then went in search for Angela, who he needed for his idea.

'You what?!' said Angela, a little shocked about the brilliant idea Hodghins had.

'Yeah! C'mon it will be perfect, I was lucky that tomorrow is Valentine's day!'

'Alright, I'm in. but what do you want me to do, exactly?'

'YOU, need to get them BOTH out of here tonight.'

'How do you think I'll do that?! You know Brenann, she stays way after everyone left!'

'Then use your cellphone, they'll get them, if they go on a date or something! But just make sure that they are coming back here tonight.'

Angela stood there, watching Hodgins for the longest time..

'What?' 'You're brilliant you know that?'

Hodgins looked away and Angela said: ' Ok, akward moment, let's ehm.. get this idea of yours in process.'

He showed her a smile, she smiled back and then walked away.

Now it was evening and Angela had, with succes, gotten Booth and Brennan out of the lab. It hadn't been easy. Brennan first had protested, Booth had also. But when she mentioned the phone, they gave in. So now, Hodgins had time to get his plan into work. So he started to put little hearts around the pictures, and he placed cupids and other little hearts by them. Then he printed like a 100 of them and placed them everywhere in the lab. His job was done, now he hoped that Angela could get them back into the lab.

**At the restaurant**

'Aren't you going to sit with us?' Brennan asked Angela who asked the waiter if she could have another table, somewhere in the corner.

'No, you two have fun! No fights, only loving stares and holding hands, and all those things k? Otherwise you won't get this cellphone!'

She got it out of her pocket and put it right in Brennan's face for effect. The waiter came back and told her that there was a table available.

Angela turned around, said her goodbye's to Brennan and Booth and went to her table, from where she could see their table perfectly.

When Angela had left, Brennan and Booth sat down, and orderd some drinks. There was an awful silence, and Brennan saw from the corner of her eyes that Angela was looking at them.

'Ya know..' they both started.

'Ladies first' said Booth while giving her his charm-smile.

She smiled and started to talk: 'Ya know, maybe we could just ehm.. look at each other, hold hands.. do all the things that Angela said so that we can get those pictures, and we even might enjoy doing that stuff. ' When she had said the last thing, she blushed.

He looked at her and said: 'I would love that..'

The waiter had come back and gave them their drinks, they orderd some food and when that arrived they hold hands, looked for the longest moment at each other and they felt the love.

Just as much as Angela from the other way of the restaurant was getting through. They really loved each other!She had known it all along. Her cellphone rang when Brennan and Booth where just busy with paying the bill, well, Booth was busy with paying the bill because he was ofcourse a real gentleman.

'Angela' she said into her phone.

'Hey'said Hodgins. 'Are they ready to come to the lab now? 'cause I just finished with everything.'

'Yeah they are, they are paying the bill now.'

'Booth right?'cause guys need to pay on a date!' Angela sighed, Hodgins was a gentlemen, she had never known.

' Uhuh, he's paying. But I got to go now, 'cause otherwise they are going to leave without me and then I'm screwed.'

'Ok, bye'

'Bye'

Angela quickly walked to the table where Booth and Brennan were standing and walked with them outside.

'So..'began Booth when they were all seated in the car.

' Yeah, you'll get my cellphone, after you have dropped me off by the lab.'

He sighed, looked at Brennan who shrugged, and then drove to the lab. When they arrived and walked inside, Brennan and Booth and Angela, were stunned. Everything was decorated, and on every inch of the wall was a big poster with Brennan and Booth kissing on it. Suddenly Hodgins came out of nowhere, and scared them all.

'You..' Brennan began.

'What did you do?' said Booth, still a little bit shocked.

'well, as you can see, I did this.'

'why?'

'well, because I wanna have a lot of money!'

When Brennan's as Booth's mouth fell open, he rolled his eyes.

'Ofcourse not, idiots! I have already lots and lots of money, I just wanna have a little more power around here.. let's start: I wanna have an office, I wanna command Zack, I wanna have more cool equipment for my area etc. , if not, I'm not getting this of the wall and everyone will see it tomorrow morning.'

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and smirked.

'What?'said Hodgins.

' Well, You aren't gonna get any of those things, 'cause we are together now and we don't mind everyone to know it.' Said Brennan full of confidence.

'Oh,'said a confused Hodgins.

Booth and Brennan then walked away, leaving Angela and Hodgins behind.

'I told you it would work!' said Hodgins after he was sure that they left.

'Uhuh, you were right, everyone will know now, and they don't care. That means that they really love each other.'

'yeah' said Hodgins. 'And they will live happily ever after..'

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if this the end.. I actually wanted to make another chapter but then with Zack, I don't know if I'll do that.. but well, you see.. otherwise.. The End.. or Be Continued..:P**


End file.
